Table Manners
by Neutral Heart
Summary: A mix of the world of KH and Japan. So I guess it's AU. Zuka,Ale,Myde,&Ienzo grew up together. But Ienzo dissapears with five others, causing quiet a stir. More to the band then to Ansem. What changes will this event bring?
1. Man I gotta whiz

♫♪♫ I ran onto the school grounds, leaning against the wall of the pale colored building as I gasped for air. No way was I gonna be late on the first day this year! Senior year was going to be the bomb! All out war between the two teams they split us into every year, especially if they let us have some actual competition on the last day of school where it was all fun and games. But that story will have to wait.

As soon as I caught my breath, I started walking towards the bathrooms when the bell rang. What rotten luck I had. All I wanted to do was whiz before the day started! Rolling my eyes, I started towards the multi purpose room to find which team I would be on.

♫♪♫ This day was really starting to tick me off. Not only was I on the team I _didn't_ want, I got put in the weirdest teachers home room, Mr. Urameshi. I stalked off towards my teacher, but something caught my eye. Well, some_one_ I should say.

Standing in the corner reading a thick vampire novel was a scrawny boy with short, purple hair with baggy pants and small shirt that _just_ covered half of his pyramid studded belt. I jogged over and set my arm on his shoulder in a buddy way and looked at a crowd of giggling girls that were around the school stud, Ale. "Word from the wise, pay attention to who Ale's going out with. You _don't_ want him to find you hitting on his girl."

The boy looked up at me with pink eyes. He must be an albino, 'cause I haven't found pink contacts and have only seen that color on one girl... "Why would I care?" He asked, his voice sounding feminine.

I stared at the boy in shock, "Hello?! He dates the hottest girls in school!"

The boy smirked, marking his place in the book and stuffing it in his bag. "Seriously Myde," I don't remember introducing myself... "if he dates all the hot ones, why wouldn't he date the lovable ones?" ...and what did that have to do with _ANYTHING?!_

I gave the boy a quizzical look, "Umm…how do you know my name? And what does lovable have to do with anything?"

"So your telling me he dates for looks?" The purple haired albino asked, avoiding my first question.

"Um, yeah. I mean, not counting when he dated my friend Zuka and then tried to leave her after like a week. She kept it thriving for a while longer, and eventually broke it off once he threatened to leave _Table Manners_."

The boy started laughing, "You seriously don't recognize me, do you Myde?"

I stared at the boy, and then noticed something rather different on his torso. He had an athletic body, so they weren't there because of too much body fat... oh lord... "Zuka…" I groaned, slapping the heel of my hand to my forehead. "I thought I told you not to do that to your hair."

"That all you have to say to me after having blocked me a WHOLE SUMMER from your phone, email, _and_ instant messenger?" Zuka asked, tugging at her shirt distractedly. asked incredulously.

I smirked, "Well you wouldn't shut up. Why do you think I agreed to go the search parties? Hmm? To get away from _you_!" Zuka's expression was one I can't even describe. "Don't cry Zuka. I didn't mean it. It's just…you were being so obnoxious and…" I sighed. What do you say to a girl that most likely hates you know? Even though it's awfully hard to follow their moods with all the swing to them. I held out my arms, "Wanna hug?"

She took a step forward and tilted her forehead against my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. No one suspected we were a couple, Zuka, Ale, Ienzo, and I had all grown up together. So except for that month when Zuka and Ale were going out, we're all just one big family held together all these years by our band.

"You're hair looked better when it was long," I teased as I pulled back at the sound of the bell.

She just laughed a punched me in the arm like nothing was wrong.

* * *

**_Author Note_:** I must apologize now to those that read my other story, "All for You." School started a month or two ago -I lost track of time after the first bell of the year- and I just haven't had any ideas for the story that would motivate me to start righting again. So as soon as I get some motivation or ideas for that, I promise to help move things along in that story.

Another reason for my delay is that I've recently started Role Playing on http://passionkh2. so I've devoted alot of time to that when people are online. So, if you want to bother me where you know that I'll get the message, join there. You know what, JOIN ANYWAY! We need more people and have alot of characters open for you guys.

Now about this story. I originally started writing this during a 'free entry day' for our journals in language arts. It's going to deal alot with Japanese culture, so you might learn a few things if I remember to put them in. But seeing as I've lived in Japan for a few years, I've gotten politer, so you might see that in the characters. If you guys can figure out why the tittle is called Table Manners, you can get your character in the story. It's hard to keep everyone's characters in one story if you have 20 entries like in my other story, so I won't be taking in characters other than the first...maybe five people that guess right.


	2. Meetings in Bathrooms and Garages

♫♪♫ Mr. Urameshi actually let me take a quick break before class started so I could take that whiz I needed. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all... I shook the though off as I zipped my pants, hearing someone enter. A fiery-red puff of hair could be seen as a boy ran into the room to relieve himself.

I silently laughed to myself, stretching out a hand and swatting at one of the braids hanging from the boy's head. "Hey Lea, who'd you get this year?"

The red head looked up, his teal eyes staring at me as if he hadn't noticed me. He blinked away his confusion and gave a distressed look. "I got the Gwenster." His voice was light and his lip turned in a downwards curve.

"Ouch," I muttered. The Gwenster was possibly the worst teacher to get. She has a horrible temper and just an all around poo-head. I stared at Lea's hair, taking in the new attributes. Last year he had let it just hang in its naturally spiky form, but this year was different. Most of it was still its naturally gravity defying self, but the bottom half was split into two parts. Both were braided with a little poof at the end. Bangs hung out to the side of his head and were held in place by his goggles. Many girls would probably join his fan club this year...

We talked for a few minutes, both figuring that the classes on first day weren't that important anyway. As we washed our hands, Lea splashing water around the sink to make a mess, I looked at my hair through the mirror. A raven color, it was shaved on the sides and had a Mohawk maybe two and half inches wide going down the middle of my head. Of course, my hair made my sea-blue eyes just stick out more.

Walking out of the bathroom, Lea went one way and I went the other. Of course, we had been in the bathroom for half an hour, so Mr. Urameshi gave me a stern look as a took my seat next to Zuka. "I believe your exact words were _'I have to take a wiz'_ Mr. Tryton. I didn't think _whizzing_ took that thirty minutes."

I blushed as the class laughed, slouching in my seat to try and avoid their gazes. I hated being pointed out in class this early. I liked to make a slow start, _then_ be the class clown. Not to mention this wasn't being laughed with, it was more of a laughing at.

Other then that instance though, school went by pretty fast. Well, for school anyway. Zuka and I met up and headed off campus to wait at Lea's house. Twisting the padlock to unlock it, I pulled the garage door open with Zuka's help so we could get an early start on practice.

Ienzo and his messy light blue hair showed up not too much later. Letting out a yawn, he threw his bag on the ground and picked up his bass. Rubbing his eye with his second knuckle sleepily, he looked at us through his thick rimmed glasses and asked what songs were going to perform for the homecoming next month. I shrugged and Zuka laughed, "Knowing Lea he's probably getting a list from his fan girls right now. Just watch, one of them is going to demand a duet with him and a girl then throw herself out there to sing with him." We all laughed, even the half conscious Ienzo who almost fell off his stool.

♫♪♫ About twenty games of poker and a nap later, I was broke and Lea showed up with a bag of bento boxes and some cups of steaming ramen, then a few meat buns on the side. Setting up all this on the table in the back of the garage, we all chimed an "Itedakimasu!" and broke our chopsticks, chowing down.

"So Lea," Zuka started through a mouthful of tempura, "What songs have the fan girls put together for this gig?"

Lea gave Zuka a look, but produced a list from his pocket. "The number one asked for is _Dance, Dance_ by that American band you always listen to. But another popular one is _Regret_ from Gazette."

Everyone's eyes widened and I think I almost choked. We get to play a song by _Gazette_?! Woah. I didn't think the fan girls believed us _that_ good!

Zuka took a sip from her bowl of ramen to shake her out of her trance. She loved the first song, but didn't think that they would be asking for Japanese hits. She picked up some noodles from her bowl and watched the water drip from them as if it were the secret to the universe. Yeah, her train of thought often switched tracks in the middle of going from point a to point b. Something about that made her so enchanting...

"What other songs do we have to learn?" Ienzo asked before taking a bite of his meat bun. He ran his finger down the list of songs, giving a different expression for each one. Well, as much of a different expression as he could give. It usually was a decameter change in eyebrow position or curl of his lip. He had taken a long nap, but was still a little on the sleepy side.

"Well gang," I said, sounding much like a much loved Scooby Doo character, "I think we better get crackin' on this."


End file.
